


Snowball Fights

by Nagron12



Series: Christmas and those other festivities [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: And some fights, Christmas is coming so zude needs some happy times, Lots and lots of snow, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: I am currently knee deep in ZUDE fluff for that other story so I need some good old sarcastic Kinkade boys too safe the day... a.k.a. Christmas, lots of snow, Gideon wants to build a snowman and Jude is not impressed...





	1. Snowflakes are like unicorns, Jude!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ones before Christmas <3

Zero usually wasn’t the one for festive moods but lately he had to admit he was keen on trying... Afterall, those were his and Jude’s first Christmas together and knowing Jude and his idea of family he would bet his left arm Jude was one ass crazy Christmas celebrator. Usually Zero knew Jude very well... little did he know that this was not the time... nor the place... nor anything else in that matter... that would come even close to Jude’s idea of Christmas...

* * *

Jude heard Pete’s whistle just right before he entered the Arena. The whole day was filled with necessary meetings, calls with annoyed sponsors or moody board members and on top of that Jelena wanted him to go through all the recent contracts ... just to be sure there wasn’t any legal loop how Oscar could get back at them... Jude wasn’t even sure if his father was still trying... even if on second thought he had to admit Jelena was right and it was time spend well... needless to say, at the end of the day he wanted nothing more than to pick Zero up and have some quiet dinner ... maybe spend the rest of his days in bed... that wouldn’t be so bad at all either... However, he somewhat suspected Zero had other plans... he only hoped there would be a dinner somewhere in them too... 

When he finally spotted the guy a smile appeared on his tired face.

"Hey there, I hope the training lessons were worthy of that sweaty outfit, mister."

Zero laughed.

"You look like shit, Kinkade."

"And you stink. I think blame is on both sides..."

Zero raised the eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He just looked at Jude, grabbed his tie and by seconds they were kissing right in front of half the team... and there were times Zero would enjoy all the whistles and applause they were given but it seemed he wasn’t really willing to share right now... He just smirked at Derek who was watching them closely... a remark ready to be told... and to Jude’s surprise he stopped abruptly...

"Now I need a shower so get me 10 minutes... tops... and I am getting you out of here, Jude."

Before Jude was able to say something, Zero was already heading towards locker rooms whistling Devils antheme all the way down.

So it would seem Zero really did have a plan then...

* * *

Nontheless, that plan wasn’t even close to whichever wild thing Jude was imaginning...

Firstly, Jude was really hungry... and he wasn’t messing around when he told Zero he wanted to have a decent high standards covered in imaginary gold dinner style... so when Zero quietly suggested they would have a take away, Jude was already throwing daggers at him... thankfully only in his dreams... for now anyway...

Secondly, they were out of ice cream and Jude was craving ice cream the whole day... well, technically he was craving sugar but he wanted ice cream anyway...

And finally, thirdly, apparently Zero went nuts because he was talking Christmas plans all of a sudden and Jude didn’t even have his coffee yet... 

... which, forthly, was not so subtly banned by Zero because "Jude, are you crazy?!! It’s 10 p.m., you can’t drink coffee now!" ...

Jude was on the verge of crying and screaming for real then.

* * *

And it all started so innocently...

 Jude was trying to hold to his noodles which were slipping away everytime he got them close to his mouth... he was really tired... and Zero was quietly laughing at him, observing his every move... which in return annoyed Jude to pieces... 

"Would you stop already? You seriously act like a 5 year old sometimes, Gideon."

Zero knew very well that Jude was exhausted and it probably wasn’t the right time to make fun of him but the amount of cuteness was unbarable... until Jude snapped and then Zero knew he overdone it.

"Sorry. Just... I couldn’t help myself."

"Apparently..."

Another vain try for getting something to eat...

"Want me to help you?"

Jude was visibly disgusted.

"I am not a child, Gideon! I can eat myself."

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to help. You seem done for the night."

"Yeah..."

"Anyways, Christmas is coming so I thought we could celebrate it together, you know. "

"Sure."

Jude was fully focusing on two intertwined noodles now... if he could just figure out where the one started and the second one ended he could grab them and...

"So I sweet talked Jelena and surprise surprise she agreed to give you two weeks off. Needless to say, I had to sell our souls and you will be slaving for her untill you die, I reckon but we have two weeks anyway... so Aspen it is... I hear there is plenty of snow there ..."

Jude finally fished his two noodles... a lucky grab... he only hoped that effort was worthy because few weeks ago they almost got food poisoning...

"So what do you say, Jude?"

"Hmm?"

"About the Holidays? Aspen? Me and you? A fireplace, Christmas carrols, building a snowman and lots of sex... I already booked us a cottage... you can go crazy with decorating the hell out of it, I won’t mind."

"Hmm... sounds nice."

"Right. I want to go skiing... wait a minute do you know how to ski? If not I will teach you. Or I can teach you to snowboard."

Zero was full mind in Aspen already... 

... meanwhile Jude was finishing his meal. He was still hungry, his headache was slowly getting worse, Zero was talking about snowflakes and unicorns, and he did really feel tired... he couldn’t wait for getting to bed. No sex for today... a payback for that messy dinner... Gideon deserved that anyway... a snowflake... is it snowing? In L.A.? 

Jude abruptly turned his head towards a window... it was dark outside of course but it didn’t seem like it should snow anytime soon... so he turned towards a TV ... sure... Gideon was watching some crappy TV show or a movie... there was Christmas coming afterall... not that Jude noticed this year... nope the TV set was off... what the...

"... what about snowflakes and unicorns?"

"What?"

"You said something about snowflakes and unicorns..."

"Oh yeah. I heard somewhere that snowflakes are unique... every one of them is special... sort of like icy unicorns, you see..."

Jude had a feeling he was loosing his mind... he tried really hard to connect the dots of their evening "conversation"... or more like trying to remember what Gideon was talking about the whole evening... because Jude was kinda zonning him out on purpose... nope, nothing...

"What??"

"Jude, did you even listen to me in the last 30 minutes?"

"Nope? Not really..."

Zero looked almost offended.

"Well, as I was saying I booked us a trip to Aspen... two weeks... for Christmas... just the two of us... and you can decorate the whole cabin... have some real Christmas fever, you know. I won’t judge."

Jude blinked few times just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming... or more like having a nightmare...

"A Christmas... in Aspen..."

"Yup."

Gideon was beaming. In any other situation it would be incredibly sexy to Jude...

"Are you nuts?"

Gideon’s smile fell off...

 "No? What’s the problem now?"

"What’s the problem now... Zero! I can’t go to Aspen when there is so much work to do in the Arena!"

Now Zero looked like the king of the hell...

"Are you kidding me, Kinkade? So you just scratched our two weeks off because of some office stuff?!"

"That’s not just some office stuff. It is my job. And yours too... look, we can have a weekend off maybe ... Christmas in L.A., sure... not Aspen... it’s far too away..."

"Yeah, Jude... that is the point here..."

"Nope, I am not coming..."

"Alright then, I am going by myself then..."

* * *

A week later, Zero was finally stepping out of the car... a cozy (and incredibly luxury) cabin covered by snow in front of him. He just took a deep breath of fresh Aspen air... just dreamy...

"Common out, Jude. You have to see this. You’ll love this."

* * *

Jude was still sitting in the car. Robbed of his cell phone (Gideon put it somewhere and didn’t tell him where) and without his notebook charger (Jude was silently plotting how to kill his boyfriend in a thousand and one creative ways), counting to 127 so he would get calm enough to actually talk to Gideon for the first time since they left their L.A. home. 

"What? Unicorns are landing on our roof?!"

* * *

Gideon just laughed it off... Angry Jude was a major turn on at times... 

"More like shining rainbow all over the cabin... they knew we were coming, Kinkade..."


	2. That carrot doesn’t belong THERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen, a snowman and a carrot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it has been half the year LITERALLY!!!! since I updated this one... I was just in a mood... plus it is hot as hell here so a thought of a snow ball fights cooled me down nicely...

Jude had to admit, Aspen was a beautiful place to be... way too many people but still a beautiful place... however, early on he decided he would not let it be known in front of Gideon. Since their arrival he was trying to forgive the ambush and the steeling of all his precious 21st century technology but what he coudn’t overcome was a satisfied grin on Zero’s face. He looked like a cat that ate all of the cream... he had his way with the Christmas trip to Aspen, he had his way with 14! days off, he had his way with Jude not being able to check his messages but he would not win ... Jude needed to have one thing that would be just his... and he knew perfectly well that it was childish as hell but he could effort being childish for once... afterall, Zero was childish every other day in L.A.

* * *

"So, you call this monster house a cabin..."

Zero looked at Jude, smile on his face again, and happily noded.

"Yup. I mean, o.k., it is not exactly little but cosy enough, don’t you think?"

"How is it called again?"

"Mountain Queen. #9."

"#9?"

"Yup, though I think we can stick with just Mountain Queen ... I mean it does make her justice... the name I mean..."

"What else do you mean, Gideon?"

Zero was not nearly patient enough. He was just determined to convert Jude into more pleasant mood before the night caughted up with them... Jude however didn’t make it any easier for him.

"Well, lead the way then..."

And that "then" word was said as boringly as Jude had the power to say it... It almost caught Zero off guard... for the first time that day... 

* * *

By noon Zero was certain one of them would ended up dead at the end of the day. Jude was grumpier and grumpier the more Zero tried to show him the advantages of two weeks off... alright then... maybe it wasn’t the best of strategies then... 

"So, you don’t like the kitchen, nor the huge modern fireplace, and not even the pool charmed you... you must be hungry then..."

"Funny. And by the way that pool is out of water. Because you know... if there was water inside it would be frozen... so no, that pool is nowhere near exciting right now."

Zero was beginning to be desperate. Jude usually lasted few hours but then he let go... it didn’t look like he was letting him off the hook anytime soon... 

"Common, Kinkade, food. I am starving!"

"And you will be for some time I am afraid. Since you know... you ate all the sandwiches just after we left L.A."

"But! I packed some supplies... we will make lunch."

"Nope, you will make us lunch."

Zero was flustered. He trully didn’t count with that intense mutiny... if he was supposed to cook them something they would definitely starve to death... 

"But... I mean... Jude... help me at least."

Jude started laughing... it wasn’t really that nice light laugh Zero loved that much... it was more like I told you so you idiot kinda laugh... yup... it so was...

Jude just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Zero just heard the door closing and then there was an absolute silence in the whole cabin. Terrifying silence.

Alright, Zero started counting the options... which there weren’t that many surprisingly.

The lunch was out of the question.

Also, not even the light one was an option since Zero forgot to actually buy some food that could be eaten right away... to hell with a romantic dinner... also, there was a possibility of going to town and buy food there but that would mean leaving Jude God knows where... and that could lead to three possible ends at least: one, Jude wouldn’t noticed Zero leaving ... Zero’s pride would suffered exponentialy... two, Jude would noticed and he would be pissed even more... that option Zero could not even imagine... and the number three, Zero would left not noticing Jude was lost in Aspen woods and he would probably be eaten by wolves or something... a bit excessive but definitely possible around here... 

Alright then... it took him almost 15 minutes to actually decide risking options one and three... the number two was definitely out of the table... he searched the house and even looked outside but Jude was nowhere to be seen. After some other 15 minutes of actual calling and trying Jude’s cell Zero gave up, sat in the car and drove to the town for something to eat... he would saved Jude later... his energy was running low and you can’t battle wolves if you haven’t eaten anything, right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jude was sulking somewhere in the Aspen’s wilderness... or better to say he didn’t really dare to go deep inside the mountains just in case... so he was walking around the lake and on little paths between trees... just far enough so he could actually see the cabin if he needed to go back... he was also freezing... not really prepared for an actual winter weather even though Gideon specifically reminded him to dress up.... he wouldn’t let him win... not now... even though Jude really did want to go to the cabin and eat something, drink hot chocolate (what a lame wish) and hug Gideon hard. He was imaginining himself and Gideon under thick blanket when he spotted the man sitting inside the car and leaving...

Unfucking beliavable...

He left him... in the cold... outside... not even trying to find him...

Jude was on the edge of crying... currently reminiscing about his life before L.A. ... how that even happened that he even decided to go back to that stupid city... 

On top of that all, he wasn’t really that keen on snow if he had to admit it... like he loved it when he saw it on the picture or on TV but being actually surrounded by piles of snow was way less romantic than he imagined... he wasn’t sure why Zero loved it so much... he knew well that Zero occasionally went to the mountains for skiing when he was on a break before... but Jude usually had no time for joining him.

And his fingers started to get pretty cold... then again, the nice thing was he wouldn’t be feeling them at all soon enough...

The location of the cabin was splendid. Near the lake, perfect view of the mountains... the weather was quite nice as well... though it was really getting colder and colder... even if the sun was shining... it looked like tiny diamonds were everywhere... 

So Jude decided he would enjoy some time alone afterall... he actually never built a snowman before... though in theory he knew quite well how it was supposed to be done... 

He found a perfect spot near the lake... it was close to the cabin as well... he would need some supplies for the snowman and Zero wouldn’t mind him borrowing a carrot or two... he owed him

He made a first ball and spent extra 10 minutes just pollishing it...then he continued with the middle one... which was quite a challange when he tried to put it on top of the first ball... when he finally managed it without even cracking it he patted himself... nice... I could actually be a snow sculptor... the last one was pretty easy in his opinion... though it again took him some time to polish it properly... the three basic balls were standing... it was just missing a soul... and for that Jude needed to go inside the cabin...

Zero was away for over an hour now... not that Jude counted... right... the last thing Jude wanted was to meet him in the kitchen or something... mainly because he felt the anger leaving and he didn’t really wanted Gideon to win this time... afterall, Jude was right to be pissed ... Who drags you from your highly demanding job to Aspen... for two weeks... and steels your cellphone on top of that... and then forgets to bring food with him...

"A person who loves you... usually... minus the food... that was a bad decision on my part."

* * *

Jude snapped. He didn’t exactly realize he was actually talking loud... or that Zero came back already for that matter.

"Well... you should have asked."

"I did."

"No, you did not. You just told me and expected me to act upon it. I hate when you doing that."

And Jude turned back to the drawer he was originally searching in.

"Okay... I am sorry..."

"You are not."

"Jude..."

Jude wasn’t looking at Zero though. Mainly because if he would he would probably gave up and he didn’t really feel like giving up... it was a long day... long and exhausting and very hungry day.

"What are you looking for anyways?"

"The hands... and a carrot maybe... Do we have carrots?"

Zero was flustered.

"Why do you need hands and carrots?"

Jude turned around and looked at Zero... almost in disbelief...

"For the snowman."

"The snowman?"

"Yeah... I mean I built a snowman ... the base anyways... and it needs hands and a nose... oh and a scarf... I do have one... wait a sec..."

Zero wasn’t entirely sure if Jude went crazy or if he was the one that needed mental help... Jude was searching their suitcases upstairs, throwing their stuff... mostly Zero’s stuff ... on the floor... and when he finally found a scarf... again Zero’s scarf... his favorite one actually... he called it a victory... 

"Aren’t you hungry? We could eat first and then you can finish your snowman."

"Nonsense. Besides it will take you time to make dinner."

And Jude stormed off the cabin again leaving Zero in the middle of their bedroom looking at Jude and back at the mess he just made... the shit was serious... Jude was well organized... if he was in a mood for some mess it was dead serious...

* * *

Building a snowman was more demanding job that Jude have ever thought. It took him around 20 minutes to find proper pebbles for buttons, eyes and mouth and then he had some trouble finding the right branches for hands... Zero’s scarf did the trick though... very fancy... Jude secretly loved it... 

Suddenly he got hit by a ball of snow... he turned around and saw Zero softly laughing at him and warily admiring the snowman. In each hand he was holding a carrot too. Jude smiled.

"Well, if I knew you would be pleased by a carrot I would bring it sooner."

"Give them to me."

Zero laughed again.

"I wasn’t sure which one was worthy of your work, oh master Kinkade, so you choose."

Jude shook his head, briefly searched the carrots and put the longer one to the head...

"Nice... a proper nose."

"Great, now, can we please go ins... oh no, Jude, that carrot does not belong there!"

"Why not? What if he wants to have sex? He’ll need it there. Besides, you never know..."

And at that Jude tilted his head and kissed Gideon on the cheek. 

"Now lets go eat I am starving!"

"You are so cold, Kinkade!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lets give me some Christmas prompts, guys... my first Chrismas I do actually have time to write some fics after years of working...


End file.
